


Dance for You

by bluerose5



Series: Dom!Reyes/sub!Scott One-Shots [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Making Love, Mirror Sex, Poker, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Post-Game(s), Rimming, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Strip Tease, Surprise Ending, Tattoos, Team Bonding, no bdsm, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerose5/pseuds/bluerose5
Summary: [Tangling one of his hands into Reyes’ hair, the other coming up to caress the shape of his lips, Scott didn’t know what to do, looking into his lover’s eyes while he desperately struggled to make sense of what was happening between them. All he knew was that he needed Reyes to— “Touch me.”]After spending a night with the crew at Kralla's Song, Scott and Reyes return to Reyes' apartment to conclude their evening. Recalling part of his past as a stripper, Scott decides to give Reyes a performance of his own, their night ultimately ending in passion.The only problem is that there's something unspoken lingering in the air all night, and Scott wants to find out what.





	Dance for You

**Author's Note:**

> No notes for now. I don't know if I'm satisfied with this because I wrote it out so quickly. Just hope you guys like it... :3
> 
> [Sorry about the "No BDSM" thing, but this fits in with the series so I added it in.]

Scott couldn’t believe that their trip to Kadara could get much better than this.

When the crew had been due for some downtime, they had all pestered Scott until he agreed to come to their poker night at Kralla’s Song, everyone mentally preparing themselves throughout the day to face the unstoppable force that was Gil Brodie. Peebee was steadfast in her mission to beat the untouchable man, and —honestly— everyone else wanted to go down in the _Tempest_ ’s history as the one that put Gil’s reign of terror to rest.

Of course, it didn’t hurt when the drinks started pouring and the conversations started flowing, the crew sinking in to their familial ways as they always did on nights like these. Everyone just made sure to watch out for Rory and Scott, both twins drinking more responsibly tonight, chagrined smiles on their faces.

Only one thing could’ve made the night better, though. And, once Scott started feeling a warm buzz settling in, he could feel himself becoming more and more distracted as the night went on, discreetly trying to check his messages in between deals. Apparently, his actions were so nauseatingly obvious that Drack eventually cracked and told him that he better invite his boyfriend over, or —so help him— he would kick Scott’s ass back to the Milky Way. Scott had blushed while the others laughed and nodded in agreement, finally sending that draft that he had been contemplating for so long, closing down his omnitool to determinedly pay attention to the game.

It didn’t take that long before Reyes arrived, approaching their table, looking sinfully delicious out of his armor. Wearing a casual button down shirt, sleeves rolled halfway up his muscular forearms, the shirt’s dark red color enhanced his warm features drastically, the top two buttons unbuttoned, a flashing glance of his chest barely visible. Finishing it off with a simple pair of black pants and black shoes, Reyes had even forgone styling his hair into its normal arrangement, the dark strands falling messily into his gorgeous, golden eyes.

Scott felt flustered when Reyes arrived by his side, pulling up a chair in between Scott and Vetra, receiving a plethora of greetings, some sober and some drunk. Smiling at the crew in greeting, Reyes turned to Scott, eyes softening, leaning over to steal a quick kiss.

“Hey there,” Reyes purred, a goofy smile alighting his face. Scott flushed even more at that sexy voice, knowing that his bright red cheeks couldn’t be blamed on the alcohol this time.

“Hey,” Scott greeted softly, stealing his own peck from Reyes, greedy man that Scott was.

Peebee cleared her throat obnoxiously loud, gaining the men’s attention. “Hey, as tooth-rotting as you two are, we’re here to play cards. If Jaal and Rory can keep all of their bits in their pants for family night, you can wait, too.”

“Hey!” Rory objected. “We’re not that bad.”

“Yeah,” Liam snorted, gesturing vaguely to the cuddling couple. “You kind of are.” Rory huffed when the table erupted in a variation of agreements and taunts, Jaal chuckling at his girlfriend’s behavior, indulgently whispering something in her ear that made her face turn as red as a tomato.

Scott really didn’t even want to know.

“Come on, people, we have war to wage,” Vetra reminded them lightly, Peebee nodding enthusiastically in agreement, waving Umi over for another round of drinks. Gil rolled his eyes at their dramatics, shuffling the deck with an experienced flare.

“Yes, go ahead and give me my bonus for the week,” Gil taunted cockily. “I’ve had my eye on something special for the Nomad. Would love the new project.”

“Oh, you’re so going down,” Peebee snapped.

“What are you playing?” Reyes questioned, looking down at the table curiously.

“Poker,” Cora answered, raising a delicate eyebrow at him. “You want in?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Reyes hummed innocently. _Too innocently,_ Scott thought, noticing a spark of something hidden in his lover’s gaze. “It’s been a long time since I’ve last played the game. I’m probably a bit rusty.” Gil seemed to get the same red light going off in his head as Scott, eyes lazer-sharp while he watched Reyes like a hawk. Everyone else just appeared to shrug the issue off.

“If you’re coming in on family night, you might as well participate, kid,” Drack grumbled.

“Well…” Reyes paused, pretending to think over it. “If you insist, deal me in.”

After that, the night continued in a mixture of stories, cards, booze, and banter. While Kallo and Suvi had remained aboard the _Tempest,_ not caring much for Kadara's nightlife, it wasn’t long into their next few hands that a couple of the others started heading back, supposedly at their limit for losing so much money in one night. First it was Cora, wanting to go meditate and water her plants before enjoying the showers to herself. If it wasn't for Rory, Jaal would have undoubtedly left then. While he thrived at their family nights, his dramatic hatred for Kadara had become no less intense with each visit. Drack soon followed, though, when Lexi returned from a meeting at the outpost’s clinic. Everyone exaggerated their sorrow at seeing them leave, but they all knew  _why_ they were leaving, snickering behind their backs like little children when they were out of earshot.

Not soon after, everyone else had begun opting out of the game until there was only Reyes and Gil left playing. From the other players, Rory, Peebee, and Scott had managed to last for the longest. As always. Not that it did much good in the end.

So imagine everyone's surprise when Reyes came out for the first time and fucking dominated the game like it was nothing, meeting Gil's level of expertise flawlessly, both of them the last ones in and stubbornly holding out.

“This is impossible,” Peebee exclaimed. “We practice non-stop together and barely faze the guy. You come out for one night and ‘Bam!’” Peebee smacks her hands together loudly, startling herself in her drunken state. “You have Gil quaking in his boots, with his title on the line.”

“Gil isn't quaking in anything,” he huffed, narrowing his eyes and pouting petulantly to himself, running a hand through his hair. Reyes grinned.

“Getting defensive, Mr. Brodie?” Reyes taunted, Scott and the others giggling.

“Don't distract them, Peebee,” Vetra chided, mandibles fluttering in that grin of hers. “We need Reyes to focus. We might actually have a chance!”

“Whose side are you on?” Gil grouched, glowering at his so-called friends.

"Anyone have any scraps of money left to place bets?" Rory asked, smiling wickedly.

"Of course!" Peebee said, impulsively throwing in the last of her credits for the night. "Money's on Reyes."

"Is now really the time?" Gil huffed.

"Nervous?" Reyes asked airily.

"You wish," Gil snorted.

"Hell no," Liam chuckled over them, ignoring their banter to address Peebee. "I'm taking this chance to win back my creds. Gil."

"Gil," Rory and Jaal said together, throwing their stakes in.

"Call me hopeful, or drunk, or both. But I'm going with Reyes," Vetra said. Gil threw her a mockingly wounded look.

"Vetra, I thought you were my girl. That's hurtful, V. It really is."

"Suck it up, Brodie. Tell you what. You win, and I'll repay you by getting you that special part you've been wanting."

"Don't encourage him to win!" Peebee laughed maniacally, taking another shot to brace herself for the rest of this game.

"You're on," Gil replied to Vetra challengingly. All eyes then turned to Scott. He rolled his eyes theatrically.

"I guess that I'm going to ignore my gut and make the betting even then," Scott sighed half-heartedly, smirking at Reyes' heated glare. Gil laughed at that. "So I'll go with Reyes. Reluctantly, of course. I sure am going to miss my money."

"That's the spirit!" Peebee sang.

"Nice to know that I have such enthusiastic support from my boyfriend," Reyes huffed, pulling Scott closer into his side regardless, arm enfolded securely around his shoulders.

Wrapping his arms around Reyes' neck, turning into his side, Scott leaned up to whisper breathily into his ear, voice dropping tauntingly close to a moan, fingers tugging teasingly on the buttons of Reyes’ shirt. Ignoring the whistled catcalls and playful gagging, lips brushing against Reyes’ earlobe, Scott purred, "Tell you what, _your Majesty_. Win this game for me, and I'll give you something special when we get home tonight."

When Scott settled back into his own seat, hooded blue eyes meeting Reyes’ shocked golden ones, Reyes nodded unsteadily for a moment. Concerned about his sudden loss of control, Reyes’ eyes glazing over distantly, Scott bit his lip and wondered what he did wrong. Scott had done stuff way more seductively than that in the past, and it barely seemed to deter Reyes’ impeccable composure. What did Scott say that was so wrong?

Leaving those curious thoughts behind, Scott watched while Reyes visibly steeled himself, meeting Gil’s searching gaze with a devilish smirk. “Well, are we going to play cards or what?”

This final round was a close thing. It truly was, both players as serious as could be, poker faces in full swing, eyes observant and minds calculating. When it came down to it, though, there could only be one winner.

“I raise,” Reyes said, pushing more credits in. Gil laughed incredulously, everyone at the table leaning forward on the edge of their seats.

“Seriously?”

“As can be,” Reyes replied. Gil contemplated Reyes for a moment, running the numbers in his head, Reyes’ expressionless face giving nothing away. Gil smiled bitterly.

“Fine then,” Gil said, matching Reyes’ bet. “I call.”

“Of course,” Reyes replied good-naturedly. “Shall we show on ‘3’?”

“Sure. 1, 2…”

“3,” Reyes finished.

 _Bang!_ Both hands came down hard on the table, exposing themselves to their audience. The reaction was instant, excited whoops coming from one half of the table, disbelieving groans settling in on the other. In Gil’s hand stood 5 different cards, all proudly displaying diamonds. A perfect example of a normal flush.

Too bad Reyes’ hand held a trio of 9’s and one pair of 5’s. A full house.

"Good game," Gil congratulated, this time smiling genuinely, despite the mixture of bragging and groaning swirling around their table. "We're definitely having a rematch, though."

"I’ll hold you to that. Now, if you'll excuse us,  _we_ have plans for the night," Reyes said, sweeping Scott away. “Vetra, Peebee…” Reyes nodded at the victors smugly. “Feel free to split the winnings between yourselves.” Before anyone else could reply, he was dragging Scott away to his apartment, too impatient to stick around longer than necessary.

"Hey, wait, my money!" Scott objected lightly, voice filled with laughter while they made their way back through the slums.

"I'll pay you back."

"Wouldn't that make me like a hooker?"

"Only if the money was  _for_ the sex. Good thing I don’t have to pay for it,” Reyes explained, unlocking the door as soon as they made it to his apartment, instantly locking it behind them, quickly shoving Scott against the nearby wall, hands caging in the younger man. “Now, I believe that you promised me something in return for winning.”

“I honestly didn’t think that you would,” Scott chuckled nervously, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. “It’s so stupid.”

Peeling his hands away from his blushing face, Reyes’ larger hands engulfing Scott’s, Reyes started kissing Scott affectionately, lips trailing all over that handsome face. From his plump lips to his soft cheeks, from his sharp jawline to his smooth eyelids. It was as if Reyes couldn’t get enough, Scott’s earlier words ringing strongly throughout his mind. “Nothing you do right now could ever make me love you any less, mi amor.”

Hearing that confession and that term of endearment (the only one that Reyes used on rare occasions) come out so effortlessly, Scott was stunned for a brief second, averting his eyes when he realized just how charged the environment was becoming, tension building between the two men to unspeakable heights.

Shrugging helplessly, Scott whispered, “I’ve told you about that little rebellious phase of mine before. It’s no secret between us that I used to strip on the side.” Scott’s face couldn’t possibly get any redder. Hands slipping free of Reyes’, he fondled the collar of Reyes’ shirt distractedly, eyes focusing in on his hands’ movements. “I just thought that I could do that for you, you know? Dance for you a bit?”

Capturing his fiddling hands, Reyes led him away from the door, strolling towards his couch, smile gentle and encouraging. Stopping only to shove the coffee table out of the way, Reyes plopped down on the sofa, face leveled with the beltline of Scott’s pants, looking up at Scott as if he hung the stars himself.

“How could any man say ‘no’ to such a thing?” Reyes breathed, hands pawing at Scott’s clothes patiently.

Eyes wide, lips slightly swollen from his nibbling, Scott gave a half-grin as he playfully swatted away Reyes’ hands. Forcing Reyes back until he leaned against the back of the sofa, Scott chastised him darkly. “No touching, unless I say so.”

Blinking at the younger man’s ferocity, not used to being the one taking orders, Reyes raised an eyebrow at Scott’s sudden fierceness, confidence practically oozing from his pores. Reyes couldn’t deny the swelling in his cock, though, watching as Scott left to fiddle with the stereo on Reyes’ nightstand, streaming music from his omnitool’s library.

Kicking off his shoes and socks, not really wanting to deal with those, Scott returned back in front of Reyes as an old Earth song played through the radio, the beat perfectly slow and sensually hypnotic, the singer’s voice crooning seductively in harmony with the tune.

Before Reyes’ very eyes, it was like watching Scott travel into a completely different world, his eyes fluttering closed slowly, body finding its rhythm, flowing fluidly along with the beat. Hips grinding lazily, Scott’s hands trailed teasingly along the frame of his body, sliding the hemline of his t-shirt up a bit, rewarding Reyes with a brief flash of skin before the fabric fell idly back into place. Hands climbing higher, fingertips caressing the column of his throat, Scott gave a quiet mewl while he arched his neck slightly to the side, one hand climbing higher up, tangling in his hair. Eyes opening, catching Reyes’ appreciative gaze with his own, he smiled seductively, biting his bottom lip pointedly while the older man shifted uneasily on the couch, moaning softly under his breath.

Sliding his hands back down languidly, stroking over his chest teasingly, Scott grabbed the hem of his shirt in both hands. Sluggishly raising the fabric up, arching his back and flexing his muscles with the movement, the landscape of Scott’s chest slowly became unveiled, piece by wretched piece. Once the shirt was bundled around his wrists, as if prepared to drop it on the floor, Scott brought his right hand around once, making a pair of makeshift cuffs as he sinuously brought his arms back up over his head. Closing his eyes again, turning his face into his arm, Scott pursed his lips and tested the mock restraints, breath coming out in a shaky mess while he arched his back, chest on blatant display for all of Reyes’ viewing pleasure. Opening his eyes, making eye contact from the side, Scott gripped the shirt in one hand tightly, bringing it around and flinging it in Reyes’ face.

Hurriedly, Reyes scrambled to throw the shirt off of him, not wanting to miss a moment while Scott let the music take control of him again. Fingertips greedily tracing along the newly exposed skin, following the lines of his abdomen hungrily, his fingers passed over his happy trail lightly. Popping open the button on his blue jeans, Reyes was going to go mad, watching while Scott pulled the zipper down unbearably slow. Turning smoothly around on light feet, maintaining eye contact for as long as he possibly could, Scott’s blue eyes called out for Reyes, beckoning him while Scott’s body pivoted in tune.

Once he was facing away from Reyes, Scott grabbed tightly to the sides of his jeans, sliding them down while he wiggled his ass provocatively. The first thing that Reyes saw was his name, written elegantly in black ink, stamped right on Scott’s lower back like a brand, igniting that animalistic possessiveness in Reyes that always boiled over when he saw the tattoo. But it only got better from there. Exposing the firm globes of his creamy ass, clad in black, mesh-styled boxers, Reyes wanted to cry out and thank any deity out there listening when he saw the open-back cut-out, Scott’s sweet ass within easy access, willing and ready for Reyes and Reyes alone. Watching as the pants pooled at Scott’s feet, Scott put one foot carefully out of the jeans, using the other to toss them carelessly away.

Spreading his legs, bending over purposefully, giving Reyes a lingering view of his ass, Scott started leaning his weight forward, hands catching himself on the floor. Pressing his palms firmly on the ground, he slowly transitioned into a full split. Bringing his back onto the ground, he brought his legs together as well. Turning over slowly on the floor, Reyes drank in the full view while Scott situated himself on his hands and knees, ass up on display temporarily. Winking playfully at his lover, Scott waggled his finger at the older man in a come-hither fashion, proceeding to slink forward on his hands and knees.

Crawling to Reyes, setting himself eagerly before his king, Scott braced both hands on Reyes’ knees, abruptly shoving them apart with the beat of the song. Rolling his body loosely to the music, Scott gradually climbed up into Reyes’ lap, eventually straddling the older man’s hips, gyrating his ass against Reyes’ clothed dick.

As empowered as he felt in the moment, it only took Scott one look into Reyes’ expressive eyes before he stopped what he was doing, effectively enraptured by all of the overwhelming emotions swirling around. That earlier tension at the door returned tenfold, nearly choking Scott in its intensity, and he absentmindedly turned off the music, silence enveloping the atmosphere heavily. It was if both men were seeing each other for the first time, all over again.

Tangling one of his hands into Reyes’ hair, the other coming up to caress the shape of his lips, Scott didn’t know what to do, looking into his lover’s eyes while he desperately struggled to make sense of what was happening between them. All he knew was that he needed Reyes to— “Touch me.”

It was like a switch had been flipped, Reyes instantly taking control. Picking Scott up in his arms, Scott’s legs constricting around his waist in an extremely tight grasp, Reyes stood and stumbled clumsily to the bed. Lips clashing with a brutal ferocity, tongues tangling, teeth biting, Reyes practically threw Scott down on the mattress in his haste, pupils blown and lips swollen. Yanking Scott free of his underwear, his erection springing free, Reyes couldn’t find it within himself to slow down, throwing the boxers carelessly away before he began stripping himself. Nearly tearing his shirt off in his impatience, buttons scattering across the floor, Scott scrambled to kneel on the end of the bed, clinging to Reyes and kissing any piece of skin he could reach.

Awkwardly moving through the tangle of limbs, Reyes finally divested himself of the rest of his clothes. Pushing Scott back down on the bed, ignoring his frustrated whimper, Reyes gritted his teeth as he left Scott’s side to go get some lube.

Finding it in its usual drawer, Reyes wasn’t prepared for the sight that welcomed him when he turned around. Looking over his shoulder, blues eyes peeking through his eyelashes with faux innocence, Scott was on full display for his man, the needy bottom panting while he grinded his hips against the bed, smearing precum on Reyes’ sheets.

“Reyes,” Scott purred temptingly, challengingly. His eyes darkened determinedly, tongue sneaking out to wet his lips, tasting Reyes on his mouth, Reyes’ eyes tracking the movement with the upmost focus. “I _want_ you,” he moaned, squirming restlessly. “ _Please…_ ”

Reyes swallowed, mind going blank. Some part of his brain seemed to understand what to say, however, the command slipping out like an instinct. “Lay still, Scott.”

“But—”

“Do as I say,” Reyes snapped, Scott crying out pathetically in response, stilling his hips and burying his face in the bed.

“Yes, sir,” he mumbled in response, voice muffled by the mattress. Reyes ran his hand through his hair confusedly, shaking his head to clear it.

“No,” Reyes said, tossing the lube near Scott’s prone body. “Not today. Today, we’re just Reyes and Scott, okay?” Scott hesitated before nodding into the bed.

“Yeah, okay,” he agreed, a noticeable tremble in his voice.

 “Just stay there, please. I’ll be right back,” Reyes said, already retreating to go get the item from his closet. He had wanted to save it for another time, but he felt as if tonight would be the perfect night to pull it out for good use, wanting everything to be special, even though he had no idea _why_. Shuffling back into the room, Reyes warned Scott to keep his eyes closed, setting the full-length mirror up at the end of his bed.

“Scott, mi amor,” Reyes hummed, climbing into bed, leaning over to talk quietly into his hair, inhaling his scent like a starved man. “Get up and turn around. Stay on your hands and knees for me.”

Huffing, Scott followed Reyes’ orders, eyes widening in realization when he caught his first glimpse of what Reyes had brought out. Feeling Reyes settle behind him, eyes speculative and trusting, Reyes began to palm Scott’s ass cheeks in his rough hands, Scott moving back into them welcomingly. Meeting Scott’s eyes in the mirror, Reyes’ voice flowed over him like smooth velvet, sticky and sweet like melted chocolate.

“Put your face back down in the bed,” Reyes whispered. With Scott entirely under his spell, he readily moved into position, Reyes’ thumb tracing around his puckered entrance. “How did I end up so damn lucky?”

Scott didn’t respond, watching while Reyes poured lube on his fingers, clenching the sheets in a killer grasp. Feeling the first finger prod at his entrance, Scott swallowed thickly, watching in the mirror attentively. Prepping him patiently, doing so until he had his boy panting and yelling and leaking all over the place, Reyes eventually slipped the digits free when Scott took three fingers in easily, lapping his fingers clean.

Sucking on them one last time for good measure, making sure he had Scott’s full attention, Reyes leaned forward and planted his hands on both of Scott’s cheeks, pressing a firm kiss at the base of his spine, right over the tattoo, dragging his nose down Scott’s sensitive skin. Spreading his cheeks apart, Scott cried out, briefly shutting his eyes while Reyes tongued around Scott’s fluttering hole, pressing his tongue flat against Scott’s entrance teasingly before forcing the tip inside. Feeling him pulse around his tongue, Reyes moaned zealously as he stiffened the band of muscle, working his way deeper inside.

Tangling his hand in his hair, tugging at his roots in frustration, Scott watched himself in the mirror. Entire face flushed, eyes crazed with lust, Scott groaned while Reyes continued to split him open on his tongue, spit and lube easing the way sloppily. The slurping, wet noises emanating in the room had Scott as hard as rock, pleading breathlessly to the mirror.

Fucking the slippery muscle into Scott relentlessly, Reyes was frantically giving as much as Scott was taking, clawing desperately at Scott’s ass with one hand, the other coming up to massage Scott’s balls firmly, rolling them around and cupping them gently. In this moment, Scott was all his, laid out before him like a banquet fit for a king, and —lucky for him— Reyes just so happened to be a greedy, self-indulgent man. He feasted on Scott’s body like there was no tomorrow, and his beautiful boy was soon reduced to nothing more than a sobbing mess. Reyes only stopped when he knew Scott was about to come, pulling back with an aching jaw to blow teasingly across that pretty, pink hole.

“R-Reyes…” Scott gasped, rotating his hips, wanting —no, _needing_ Reyes to be inside of him _now_.

“Shhh….” Reyes hushed, pressing one last kiss to Scott’s entrance, beginning to make his way up Scott’s spine with a series of open-mouthed kisses and bruising bites. Reyes wasn’t going to be rushed tonight, bracing himself over Scott’s body, his chest to Scott’s back, brown fingers interlocking with Scott’s pale ones. No, he was going to take his sweet time and worship this man. Because he deserved it. All of that, and more.

"I-I have to have you,” Reyes breathed shakily. "All of you."

"Reyes..." Scott whispered, hooded eyes meeting Reyes’ intimately through the mirror. “It’s all yours.” Scott shuddered at the words. Meeting his lover’s eyes resolutely, he sternly added, “Take it.”

 Kissing his temple, Reyes closed his eyes softly, pulling back to lube his member and to align himself with Scott’s entrance. Thrusting fully inside, all at once, not wanting to be apart from him for another second, Reyes sighed when he bottomed out in Scott, listening as his boy cried out hoarsely underneath him, voice already wrecked with agonizing pleasure.

Placing his chin back on Scott’s shoulder, hands intertwining once again, Reyes started with quick, shallow thrusts to warm them up, balls slapping lightly against Scott’s ass.

Exhaling, slowing down to a more sensual pace, Reyes sighed longingly against Scott's hairline. "I love you."

“L-love you, too,” Scott grunted, Reyes’s hips moving searchingly against his, drawn to that bundle of nerves like metal to a magnet. It took Reyes only a second or two before he found that spot, slowly pulling back, the tip of his cock nearly slipping out of Scott’s moist heat before he moved, diving back in impossibly deep. Scott shivered as black spots clouded his vision, Reyes’ sluggish pace stimulating every nerve possible along the way, striking true when his cock reached Scott’s prostate.

Kissing on Scott’s neck and shoulder, sucking dark, possessive bruises into his creamy skin, Reyes couldn’t imagine anything being better than this, connected to Scott as deeply as he was. Sweat coating their bodies in a thin film, Reyes and Scott moved in perfect tandem, drawing out their pleasure from the other’s body, but Reyes wasn’t anywhere near done with Scott. Speeding up the pace, he began to brutally punish Scott’s prostate, hearing his boy moan readily, matching Reyes thrust for thrust.

“I— Ah, fuck!” Reyes yelled, feeling Scott clench deliciously around him, hands clenching tightly around Scott’s fingers. “L-let me see you, ángel. Think y-you can turn around f-for me?” Reyes panted, bringing a hand up to push his sloppy hair back from his face. Scott seemed to catch on to the idea, nodding roughly, bodies slamming against each other with vicious intent, refusing to let go.

Clinging desperately to each other, Reyes hated the second that he had to pull out, Scott whimpering pitifully at the emptiness before Reyes swiftly manhandled him onto his back, sliding back in without restraint, continuing his punishing pace as if there wasn’t an interruption to begin with.

Catching a hold of Scott’s thighs, wrapping them pointedly around his waist, Reyes began kissing tenderly along Scott’s newly exposed skin, suckling on his pebbled nipples and nuzzling into his marked-up neck. Feeling Scott’s heels dig strongly into his back, toes fanning and curling with the rhythmic thrusts, Reyes started in on those sexy lips again, kissing his man soundly as he alternated between both slow and fast paces, their love-making the only sound audible in the room.

“S-so beautiful,” Reyes stuttered in between kisses.

“R-Reyes!” Scott cried out on a particularly rough thrust, writhing and arching under his lover’s body. “R-right there… Yes, oh… _fuck!_ ” Scott’s hands fumbled, finding purchase on Reyes’ back, marking him up in the heat of the moment, angry red scratches marring sun-kissed skin.

“So. Fucking. Tight.” Reyes panted out in between thrusts, head spinning, accent thickening, rambling out a dizzying mixture of pure filth and sweet nothings into Scott’s ear, tugging sharply on Scott’s earlobe with his teeth. “All mine. Te amo. L-love you. S-so much. Mi ángel p-precioso, _tú_ eres _mío_.”

Scott whimpered, never hearing his lover sound so wrecked —so out of control— before, the force of their bodies rocking the bed, the headboard knocking a knowing rhythm against the wall, both of them starting to spiral out of control.

“Reyes, I-I can’t…” Scott panted, unable to complete his sentence, fingers digging purposefully into flesh. Receiving the signal, Reyes’ hand was on Scott’s throbbing cock within seconds, stroking him off to Reyes’ uneven thrusts. Both men were so close, hanging dangerously on the edge of a precipice, one that neither man wanted to come back from.

It didn’t take much to convince them to leap, either. Reyes didn’t even have to say the words this time, Scott coming in earth-shattering explosion, Reyes following obediently behind him, filling his boy up while their chests were painted in stripes of cum. Both rode out the undulating waves of passion, engulfed in a bliss and an ecstasy that was beyond comparison. No words would ever do that moment justice.

Falling limply forward onto Scott, trying to catch his breath while they came back down, Reyes rolled their bodies over, knocking the forgotten tube of lubricant off of the bed. Sheets tangled and sticky, Reyes wrapped Scott up in his arms, Scott’s legs framing Reyes’ hips, flaccid cock still buried inside of Scott.

Listening to Reyes’ racing heartbeat, snuggled soundly into the older man’s chest, Scott hummed in contentment when Reyes began playing with his dark brown hair, Reyes’ other hand nestled firmly over Scott’s lower back, right on the tattoo that spelled out his lover’s name.

For a minute, it was pure silence, both men soaking in the peace like a sponge. But the matter couldn’t rest long. This had been different for both of them, exceptionally more intense. In more ways than one. Reyes had to know… "Did you enjoy that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Scott chuckled nervously, blush spreading across his cheeks shyly, honestly overwhelmed by what just happened. "It was... That was amazing. No, it was perfect." Tracing patterns on Reyes' chest, pressing against the tattoo of Scott's name, Scott finally asked, "Gonna tell me what this was all about? I'm sure that, whatever _that was,_ went beyond some silly dance. If it’s not, I should dance for you more often, if it gets that kind of response." He laughed tersely, but Reyes wasn't laughing, making him fall instantly silent.

Reyes hesitated, pausing momentarily before his hand moved from Scott’s hair, continuing its exploration on his lover's back. When he didn't say anything for a moment, Scott shifted, placing his chin on Reyes' chest to look into his eyes. Making eye contact, Reyes sighed in defeat, knowing that he couldn't deny Scott like this.

"You..." Sighing in frustration, Reyes pushed a hand through his sweaty, disheveled hair. He could say this. It was Scott, after all. Reyes knew that he wouldn't reject him. To think, for once in his life, Reyes was actually certain of someone like this, that he actually trusted someone so wholeheartedly with everything and anything. "It's just..." Another irritated sigh. "You called this place 'home,' Scott."

Scott tensed at that, mentally going through the day's conversations, nearly groaning aloud once he vaguely remembered saying it when he offered Reyes something in exchange for a win.

_Win this game for me, and I'll give you something special when we get home tonight._

Home. Yes, he called this place home. How could he have been so reckless?

"I—"

"Is that really how you see Kadara?"

Biting his lip, Scott averted his eyes, shaking his head. As soon as Reyes' body started to droop, however, Scott mentally cursed himself for the stupid mistake. Looking up into honey gold eyes, cupping Reyes' face in his hands, Scott immediately corrected the blunder. Shuffling further up Reyes' body, Reyes’ cock finally slipping free, Scott leaned his forehead against the older man's, grabbing Reyes' hands and interlocking their fingers.

"I meant that, while Kadara is great and charming in its own way, that's not why it's home." Scott smiled softly, adoringly, never one to hold back when it came to Reyes, finding that the brutally honest moments like these went a long way with the man, proving just how much he actually meant to Scott. And after everything that happened tonight, Scott found that he couldn’t restrain himself, even if he wanted to. "Honestly, I meant you, Reyes. It's always been you. Do you still not see that?" Scott brought Reyes' hand to the center of his chest, directly over his heart. "It’s you, you stupid man. _You're_ my home."

And damn it if Reyes didn't just  _melt._ Framing Scott's face in his rough, calloused hands, Reyes gave him a sound kiss, heat blazing through him like a wildfire, lava flowing sluggishly through his veins. Pulling back, barely an inch of space between them, eyes locked, they were in this moment together, forever, as one. Two halves of one soul, made precisely for the other, as a key is molded specifically with a particular lock in mind. Reyes was sure of it, no matter how much society deemed such a thing impossible. There was no going back, for either man. Kissing Scott once more, lingering as it physically pained him to pull back again, one pair of eyes locking on the other, Reyes couldn't hold it in anymore.

His words broke through the night.

"Marry me."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I woke up early this morning because it was raining and I literally had too much inspiration to sleep. It was like 4 in the morning, and then this ending happened and I didn't plan it that way and now I want to cry from all the sugary sweetness. Why, brain, why do you do this to me? I just wanted some porn with feelings, and it just had to go overboard. Again. T_T
> 
> And hell yeah I went the soul mate route because my babies are made for each other, and they know it.
> 
> P. S. Since I actually planned this for later on in the series (funny how plans never actually go according to -oh, idk- THE PLAN), I might be adding more works before this one before moving on to other "major" events in the series.
> 
> P. P. S. If I wouldn't have put Scott's offer in there at the last minute, I had planned on Gil winning the poker game. Sorry for those who mourn his winning streak, but the things Reyes will do with a little bit of Scott's "motivational tactics"... ;)


End file.
